


Roger Knows Best

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Queen fanfics [3]
Category: MASH (TV), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Talking About Stuff, and roger deciding to play matchmaker, and this crossover fic happened for actual reasons, anyway, but i live for sweet and funny fics, three med students in the cafeteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: It is a rule universally accepted that exchange students from the same country will find each other within an astonishingly short amount of time.It takes Roger's new American friend Ben - an exchange student from Maine - only a rough two weeks to spot a tall, sun-tanned blond in the crowded lecture halls of their Medical Ethics II class and drag Roger along to go find the guy again after class.
Relationships: (not established just yet in this fic), B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Roger Taylor & B. J. Hunnicutt, Roger Taylor & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Queen fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916059
Kudos: 5





	Roger Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 7 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This is a fic I wrote as an in-universe short for my Deacon twins (John & Ritchie) AU some time ago! I'm terrifically fond of this crossover and fic - let's face it, Roger and Hawkeye would get on like a house of fire xd
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

It is a rule universally accepted that exchange students from the same country will find each other within an astonishingly short amount of time.

It takes Roger's new American friend Ben - an exchange student from Maine - only a rough two weeks to spot a tall, sun-tanned blond in the crowded lecture halls of their Medical Ethics II class and drag Roger along to go find the guy again after class.

This is how Roger finds himself listening to the guy introduce himself patiently. BJ, as the guy is called - which got a loud bark of laughter and an eyebrow waggle out of Ben -, is a genuinely nice guy whose thrown-in funny remarks make Roger hope he'll be able to strike up a lasting friendship with him, as well. He is from the sunny state of California and training to be a surgeon. He is just as far with his studies as Ben, meaning that some of the quick back and forth chat between the two of them are like hearing a familiar-sounding but unknown language to Roger as a dentistry student. At one point, the three of them marvel at the fact that they all know Professor Potter, who is to hold a lecture in next week's Medical Ethics II class- he apparently travels the world a lot, being a much asked for guest lecturer.

It is when BJ's and Roger's stomachs rumble almost in unison that the group decides to head for the canteen. "I can't tell you how much better the food is over here than back in the States," Ben says to Roger as they wait in line to get a helping of today's main dish. BJ nods understandingly and lists several unsalvagable cases he has encountered at his university's canteen before and Roger shudders. Ben just laughs.

There's a sparkle, just a little one, in Ben's eyes a few times when he looks at BJ over lunch. Roger would never admit aloud that he absolutely _loves_ playing matchmaker (God knows what comments that confession would get him from Deaky or Brian. He knows he'd have a partner in crime with Freddie, though), but he is tempted. He decides that BJ is a cool guy and probably won't hold a grudge for what Roger is about to do. He only hopes Ben will see he only means well, too.

"So. Have you got anyone back home who's waiting for you?" He asks them both, after ( _smoothly_ , he thinks, patting his shoulder mentally) changing the topic to relationships by commenting on a fellow student, a fierce-looking blonde, telling off a guy who clearly didn't know his boundaries. She then had walked away arm in arm with one of the nursing students Roger had talked with at a few campus parties before.

"No, can't say I have," BJ admits and Roger isn't imagining the tiny rise of his eyebrow when Ben agrees. It's now or never. His inner child is rubbing its hands together gleefully. He flips his finger against his tray once, then looks up, grinning. "You should ask Ben out, y'know? I think you two would be a great match." The last bit comes out rather fast, because Ben is turning to him with a facial expression that is both disbelief and panic at once.

"What the–" Is the only thing he manages to say though, because Roger is already pulling out his phone, looking at his notifications and continues talking. "Oh, it's twenty to two already, gotta go or I'll miss band practice, haha! See you, guys!" And off his is, his phone quickly pushed back into his pocket and the tray already in his hands, making his way to the tray return station.

Well, he never said that he was a _professional_ matchmaker, did he?

He gets two text messages from Ben later though, telling him that his embarrassing stunt has been worth it.

_I got a date this Friday. I can't believe this._

_I owe you one._

Roger just grins to himself and pockets his phone again, making his way to the band practice room with a little spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it! As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
